1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachment devices for line trimmers and especially for converting a line trimmer to a blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when it has been found to be necessary to remove grass clippings, leaves, and the like, from borders of lawns, sidewalks, driveways, and the like, it has been common practice to employ a hand-held instrument such as a rake, shovel or broom. In rare circumstances, a vacuum arrangement designed specifically for use in the out-of-doors has been employed for this purpose. The use of the manually manipulated devices mentioned may be time consuming as well as laborious if the area to be cleaned is at all extensive. The alternative of a vacuuming device is expensive in such devices normally prove to be quite bulky and, therefore, are ameniable to use only in large, wide open areas. There has, therefore, developed a need for a device which may easily remove the organic debris left after normal lawn care. Further, in view of the increased number of lawn and garden tools possessed by a modern home owner, there has been a need for additional tools which may incorporate portions of other tools in order to reduce the over-all expense of the initial tool purchase as well as conserve space used in storage of the devices.